Just Kiss me
by Theyreallygone
Summary: James has his heart broken, and Kendall is there to cheer him up. But when James' gets a crush on Kendall, what will happen when Kendall breaks up and is in need for some comforting?  Kendall/James Slash
1. Chapter 1

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* I don't own Big Time Rush...yet. ;D Well, the title phrase has been in my head for like a week. So i finally decided to make some use out of it. So this is chapter 1, im working on the rest...the more review's the faster I'll upload! So...REVIEW! :D**

CHAPTER 1

-James' P.O.V.-

"I'm sorry James...but I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, but we're over"

Those are the words. The words that sent me running to my room in apartment 2J of the Palmwoods hotel. I didn't stop to say anything when Carlos and Logan looked up from the TV and asked what was wrong, I just burst into my room and dropped myself on my bed, not bothering to take notice of Kendall sitting in the opposite bed. He was probably on the phone with his girlfriend, Jo, who would never break Kendall's heart.

That's when I started sobbing my eyes out. I'm James diamond. JAMES DIAMOND. The hottest and most talented member - well in my opinion - of the band Big Time Rush. I wasn't supposed to have my heart broken. I was supposed to be the one doing the breaking. This was never supposed to happen to me.

But here I am, tears falling, just because I fell head over heels or some girl, now knowing she didn't feel the same way.

"I'm so stupid!"

* * *

-Kendall's P.O.V-

"Sure, I'll be there Jo. What ti-"

I was cut off when I saw James come running through room with tears in his eyes, throwing himself onto the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, Jo, I'll call you back later Kay?"

I hung up the phone to see what the heck was happening. In the whole time of knowing James I've rarely seen him like this. Yeah he'd whimper if he noticed his hair was messed up or if his shirt wasn't properly ironed, but this time it seemed...different.

As I'm making my way to James' bed i hear him lightly whimper, "I'm so stupid!"

"What are you talking about? Don't call yourself that! You're not stupid in anyway." I reply, sitting at the foot of his bed. "Now tell me what's wrong," I say, putting my hand on his back and rubbing him soothingly. I crawl up the bed until I'm sitting next to him, patting his head.

"N-nothing. J-just go-o away p-please," the brunette stuttered through breathy gasps.

"James, I know when something's wrong. Now tell me please," I calmly said.

"She d-umped me OK! There n-now you kn-now."

"What?" I was shocked. I really thought they would be together a while, not just a few weeks. "Why? Why would she be so stupid to break up with you?"

"It's prob-bably 'c-cause I'm u-u-ugly!" he sobbed. I picked him up and leaned him against me. I pulled him into a tight embrace, letting him cry onto my chest.

"Don't ever say that! You know you're incredibly handsome. Its OK, calm down. Everything's going to be fine." I assured him.

"Y-you really think s-so?"

"I know so. C'mon let's go get some ice-cream. My treat."

"T-t-thanks Kendall."

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* This chapter's good i guess...i like the beginning :)**

**The girl that broke Jame's heart (STUPID WOMAN!) has no name or story, because personally, I HATE OC's. So yeah :)**

**REVIEWWWWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

***ATHOR'S NOTE***

**Small chapter, compared to the first. I'd like to thankk my "editor" and my "co-writer", you know who you are, for helpin me with this :) means a lot to me! I actually didn't think I'd get chapter 2 done in a day...thanks for the reviews! Didnt think i'd get any views, since this being my first fanfic story. As in how many chapters this going to have...im really not sure but i do have a storyline...Well enjoy, review, and subscribe!**

* * *

-James P.O.V.-

It's been a whole week since the "incident" and I've been feeling a lot better. Carlos and Logan were shocked when I mustered up the courage to tell them the day after I told Kendall. Speaking of Kendall, he's been helping me through this along with Jo. She's really sweet and caring, and if Kendall wasn't dating her, I would.

The boys took me to the movies and the park, hoping someone else would catch my eye but it's too soon. Even though a LOT of different girls caught my eye. Every time a pretty girl would pass by Carlos would say "What about her?" or "She's pretty cute" but I'd just mumble a half hearted "ok".

Kendall said he's going to spend the day with me today. I'm excited to see what he has planned. I seriously have no idea about whatever Kendall plans unlike Carlos and Logan. If Logan wanted to do something it usually involved something education related, and if Carlos wanted to do something, it would probably be something extremely dangerous that would lead to someone getting badly injured.

Hopefully this goes much better than the rest of the outings. Looking at girls all day is boring me. Well not really, that won't happen anytime soon.

* * *

-Kendall's P.O.V.-

I have today all planned out. I've been thinking about it all week. James isn't getting any better with our attempts at finding him another girl. It's just going to be to best buds hanging out at the bowling alley, and then probably get some burgers or pizza or something. Whatever James prefers.

I'm eating a bowl of cereal when James walks out of our room, heading for the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. He comes out about half an hour later while I'm sitting down watching TV and talking to Carlos about some new hockey sticks Logan wants for his birthday.

"Hey James," I call out. "You ready for our awesome day of hanging out?"

"As long as my hair doesn't get messed up in the process I'm ok," he replied.

* * *

-James' P.O.V.-

After eating breakfast I go and find Logan asking him if he knows where Kendall's taking me. He replied, "I'm sorry James, I seriously have no idea."

With that my mind starts wandering, thinking about the worst case scenarios.

From across the apartment somewhere I hear Kendall call, "JAMES! YA' READY?"

"YEAH! LET ME JUST FIX MY HAIR!" I yell back.

"YOUR HAIR IS FINE, NOW LET'S GOOOOO!"

"...FINE."

I walk out of my room, lucky comb in hand, and see Kendall waiting by the door with his feet steadily tapping.

"James your hair is fine, quit combing it and let's go."

"*sigh* whatever you say Mr. Boss-y. This better be fun or I'm never hanging out with you again."

"Don't worry it will be," he smirks, winking at me.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**My attempt at a cliff hangar. Well you need something dramatic to be happeneing for a cliff hangar so...eh.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Ur reviews make my day :D**


	3. Chapter 3

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Second time trying to uplod this. I have no idea what happened but it all just cut off in random places. Well, long chapter (YAY!), i really like it :) Sorry "Agent Unicorn Smiley face"-my editor, for not sending it to you before posting it. I JUST HAD TO UPLOAD IT D: It kept whispering in my ear to upload it. On the ohterhand, lots of dialogue and goofing around.**

__

**REVIEW**

-James's P.O.V-

We qiuckly left the Palmwoods and hopped into the Big Time Rush Mobile and started driving away. I still had no idea where we were going. No matter how many times I asked Kendall all he'd say was "You'll see."

I looked out the window throughout the whole ride. We were in some part of LA I haven't been in before. "Where are we? Where are we going?" I asked again.

"Fine I'll tell you. Back in Minnesota, where did we go when the skating rink was closed for re-filling?"

I searched my mind trying to remember. It's been a few months since we moved from Minnesota to LA.

I look out the window and then it hits me. I see a gigantic bowling alley and I yell out, "BOWLING! I haven't bowled on months! I forgot the amazing feeling I got when I kicked all your butts!"

"Hey that was pure luck!"

"Not when I've don't it seventeen times!"

"And it's gonna stay at seventeen for a while when I'm through with you!"

"You're all talk and no game Kendall! I will remain undefeated!"

_

* * *

_

-Kendall's P.O.V.-

Seeing the spark in James eyes when we went inside the bowling alley made my day. He went running into the arcade, looking for a game to start playing. I just tagged along behind him, watching him destroy the occasional zombie and play pinball. This was going better the he planned.

"James, are you gonna play arcade games the whole time or are we going to proceed to me kicking your butt in bowling?" I asked him, giving him a friendly smirk.

"Oh, it's on Kendork." was all he replied.

While I payed, James went to go get bowling shoes for us. He always complained about them, calling them a disgrace to fashion. But today he wasn't complaining. We sat down on our lane and put on the shoes.

"Try not to fall Ken," he teased me.

"It was only one time! Stop holding that against me!" I shot back.

And with that James burst into song. "WOULD YOU HOLD IT AGAINST MEEE" he sang at the top of his lungs. God how much I hate that song, but James loves it.

"You know how much I hate that song!"

"Yeah and you know how much I love it!" He grabbed a bowling ball and started singing the song from the top, rolling the ball towards the pins after singing the first verse. The way James sang it made it a bit more bearable than the original.

*BING*

"STRIKE FOR PLAYER ONE" the scoring machine displayed in big letters.

"IF I SAID I WANT YOUR BODY NOW, WOULD YOU HOLD IT AGAINST ME!" James excitedly yelled out. "Ha! Try to beat that!"

"Just watch me. And, I know you want my body" I replied with a wink.

"Yeah. Totally. You think that." he replied in a very obvious sarcastic tone.

_

* * *

_

-James' P.O.V.-

We've been playing for over half an hour, we're on the last game. I'm winning by 10 points and it's my turn. One more strike and I win for sure.

"You're not gonna make iiitttt," Kendall said in a sing-song voice.

"Just watch me." I replied.

I ran up the isle, skillfully releasing the ball into a straight line. "It's not gonna make it," Kendall taunted.

"Wait for it..."

Just then, it hits the first pin straight on, making the rest fall along with it. "STRIIIIIIKE!" I cheered, pointing at Kendall and laughing. "I told ya so! I told ya so!"

"Hey I still have one more turn!"

"Yeah but you're still to far behind, I won"

"Just let me throw the ball."

"Hahaha whatever."

_

* * *

_

-Kendall's P.O.V-

I knew I lost. But I couldn't help being competitive.

I backed up in the lane, ball in hand, ready to make a strike. But as I ran up and released the ball it all felt wrong. The ball stayed in the middle but then curved into the gutter.

"BAHAHAHAH. Kendall you fail!"

"Shut up," I shot back. "Everyone messes up once in a while."

"Yeah but for you NOT messing up happens once in a while!" he teased.

"Shut up unless you wanna be punched and taken home!" I yelled back. I wasn't actually angry, just annoyed.

"Hahah fine, what are we doing next?"

"Well I worked up an appetite, let's go get something to eat. What do you want?" I asked.

"Mmmm...pizza?"

"That sounds good. C'mon let's go."

_

* * *

_

-James' P.O.V.-

After I kicked Kendall's butt in bowling, we decided to go get pizza. It didn't take long to find a small pizzeria. We ordered our pepperoni pizza and went to go get our drinks.

When we were done, we looked for a place to sit. "Booth or table for two?" Kendall asked me.

"Table." I replied.

"Ok, after you."

Once we were in our seats and our pizza was delivered, I finally asked Kendall the question that's been in my head all day. "Why did you do this for me? The hanging out?"

"Well, I needed to cheer you up. I can't stand seeing you sad. I knew how much you were hurting, so I thought a day with just you and me would brighten you up a bit."

"Well it worked. I had completely forgotten the whole thing while hanging out. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Just then, we both reach for another slice of pizza. We end up reaching for the same piece and our hands meet. I blush and quickly pull my hand back. _Wait WHAT!Why am I blushing? All I did was brush my hand against me him on accident!_

I took a nervous drink from my soda. My brain was thinking at a hundred miles an hour. _Why am I thinking so much about this? It was just an accidental touch!_ I look up at Kendall who's loudly eating his pizza, he didn't seem to notice my blushing and nervousness. He just sat there eating and watching the hockey game that's on the television behind me.

_Why am I making so much out of something so little?_

__

* * *

**-HOLD'S FOR APPLAUSE-**

**Ok, some questions. Carlos and Logan P.O.V.'s? Would you like to see some Cogan? Might have Carlos in next chapter...not sure yet.**

**Tell me in reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* You gurs are so lucky you're getting another chpater today. Ok there was some yes's for Cargon and some No's...so its kinda-ish cargan somewhere, but not really. Just read it to find out xP**

**I still don't own Big Time Rush. Until i have all the paperwork filed ;D**

**Thanks to editor, and co-writer! You give me good ideas :D**

**AND CARLOS IS IN HERE! WOOOT! XD**

* * *

-Carlos P.O.V.-

I looked up from the TV when I heard the front door unlock and saw James and Kendall walk in. _Is it me or is James face...red? _I thought to myself. I looked back to make sure I wasn't seeing things. And yes, his face was red. _Why is he blushing? _I continued to question myself. _I need to look into this. I hope nothing bad is happening. A hurt James is even worse than a sad James._

The rest of the night I kept a close eye on James. Even Logan noticed "Why do you keep staring at James?" he asked.

"Huh? Sorry I was daydreaming," I lied. He seemed to believe it. From then on I tried making it less obvious. I'd take quick glances, and if someone noticed I'd pretend to be looking at the something else.

It was almost bedtime when I decided to write down what I observed. The first things on the list were usual things like combing his hair, looking in the mirror, or listening to his iPod. The next things on the list where what had gotten my attention.

Whenever he looked at Kendall he'd blush just like before. _Maybe James did something to embarrass himself_ I thought. _That can't be right._ I looked down at the list and write down another thing I noticed. It looked like James was trying to avoid Kendall, and whenever they touched James got a weird look on his face. Kendall didn't seem to notice anything.

I continued to think and that's when it hit me. "I need to talk to James," I told myself.

* * *

-James' P.O.V.-

Ever since we got home I've been trying my bet to avoid Kendall. But we'd always end up accidently touching each other which led to the strange blushing, just like at the pizzeria. I've also had the feeling as if someone's watching me.

I could shake off the feeling of being watched. I'd get the feeling and turn around trying to catch who was staring, but I'd only see Carlos and Logan watching TV.

It was about bedtime when I stopped feeling watched. I still didn't know who was staring at me or why. That thought lingered in my head while I got ready for bed.

After brushing my teeth, I walked into mine and Kendall's room. I was greeted by a "Hey James." as he walked out of the room going towards the bathroom. I mumbled a quick "Hey" in return.

I'm ready for bed when he returns in his pj's. I quickly say "Goodnight" before he starts to talk about anything else. But I end up failing.

"Have you seen my phone James" he asked.

"No. Why would I know?"

"I'm not sure but I haven't seen it since we left this morning."

"You probably left it in the car," I replied.

"Good idea. I'll go check tomorrow. Thanks Jamie."

When he says Jamie my face regains the redness that has been bothering me most of the day. *Why does this keep happening?* I quickly cover my head with the pillow and pretend to go to sleep.

I couldn't stop thinking. _Goodbye sleep_ I told myself. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

-Carlos's P.O.V.-

I woke up and told myself, "You're going to talk to him today. And you need to stop talking to yourself."

"Yea you do."

I turn back in shock wondering who said that. Then I see Logan waking up and realizing he's the one who said it. "Ha-HA, very funny Logan." I fought the urge to call him Logie. I've been doing that for a while, that's the perfect pet name I'd give him if only...

I lost my train of thought when the smell of waffles filled the air. Me and Logan both shout, "WAFFLES!" and go running out of the room at top speed. _I'll talk to James later. _

* * *

-James' P.O.V.-

There's one thing, one thing that can make me wake up and not do my hair first thing in the morning. And that one thing is waffles.

Once the smell filled mine and Kendall's room, we bolted out of bed and ran to the kitchen. We got there at the same time Carlos and Logan did. We all took our usual place at the table. Carlos sitting next to me with Kendall and Logan next to each other across from us.

We quickly devoured the waffles, after drowning then with syrup.

"Anyone for seconds?" Mama Knight asked us.

"Of course!" we all shouted.

The whole breakfast had taken my mind of things, we that was when Carlos came up to me and whispered "I know" quietly into my ear.

* * *

-Carlos's P.O.V.-

Me and Logan burst out the door just in time to see James and Kendall do the same. We got to the table at the same time and took our usual seats. I hate my seat. It's not that I don't like sitting next to James, it's just I'd rather be sitting next to Logan.

_I can only dream..._

We quickly ate the deliciousness that was waffles and were stuffed. That's when I took the chance to whisper in James's ear. "I know," I quietly said. He looked at me with a confused and shocked face. "Come to my room in a bit, when Kendall and Logan leave for the pool," I continued.

He still looked a little confused but responded with an "ok."

* * *

-James's P.O.V.-

"Hey James, wanna go down to the pool with me and Logan?" Kendall asked me.

"Nah, ima hang here with Carlos for a while."

"Ok, cool. See ya later."

Once I heard Mama Knight, Katie, James and Logan leave the apartment I went to find Carlos. I was curious of what he wanted to talk about..._What if it has to do with my weird behavior when I'm around Kendall? Is it that obvious? Has Kendall noticed?_

Ok, _now I'm scared_.

* * *

-Carlos's P.O.V-

I heard a knock on my door after everyone left. I knew it was James before I heard him say "It's James."

"It's open! Come on in."

"Soooo Carlos. Um...what did you wanna talk about?" he said nervously.

"Well...I wanna talk about the weird behavior I've noticed." Once I said that I saw the "Oh no" look on his face.

"Umm...what behavior?" he asked. He had starting sweating a bit.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I've seen the blushes and the faces. Don't hide it James."

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You like Kendall," I told him.

* * *

-James's P.O.V.-

_"I...I..." I stuttered. *Why am I stuttering? I don't like Kendall!...Do I?_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN. :O**

**You just pee'd yer pants didnt ya? Yup.**

**Cliffhanger much? Don't kill me. D:**

**As for next update...not sure. School All this week. yaaaaaay -.-**

**So watcha think of Carlos bein a main character?**


	5. Chapter 5

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Quick short chapter, didn't have much time since of school and everything. And I needed to have this down before I forgot it. I'm sorry for the lack of Kendall in the last chapter and in this one. He's definitely in the next one though! REVIIIEEEWWWW!**

* * *

-James's P.O.V.-

"I...I..." I stuttered. _Why am I stuttering? I don't like Kendall!...Do I?_

"C'mon James," Carlos said. "I see the look you give him when you stare at him. The way you blush whenever he touches you. Don't hide it."

"Wha-what?" I continue to stutter. "I..I..." I try to argue back but...I just can't. _Why can't I say I don't? _I know why..._That's because its all true. I don't know why I didn't figured it out earlier. How did Carlos figure it out though? _"...I can't say no. I didn't realize it before... How did you figure it out?" I asked Carlos curiously.

"It was pretty obvious. I went through the same thing when I fell in love with Logan." he replied.

"WHAT!" I yelled out once I processed what he said. He looked at me like a deer looking at headlights.

* * *

-Carlos's P.O.V-

"WHAT!" James yelled out. I just realized what I had just said. I didn't mean to tell James that part. _I'm so stupid!_ I thought.

I looked back at James. From the look in his face I knew he wanted an explanation. I took a deep breath and started "...That part wasn't supposed to come out. Listen James, you can't tell anyone! I won't tell anyone about your crush on Kendall, so please! Don't tell!"

"I won't. But we both need to talk about a few things." he replied.

Now I was the nervous one. "What do...umm...wanna talk about?" I choked out.

"How long have you liked Logan?" he questioned. "And why haven't you told me before?"

Well it looks like it's time to let everything out. "Well... As for not telling you, I haven't told anyone. And for as how long...well since me and him went looking for the Palmwoods ghost. It just felt right having him there with me. And since then I've wanted him to be mine."

"That's been months! Why haven't you told anyone?" he said.

"I didn't think anyone would understand...and Logan would never feel the same. I know it..." I sadly replied.

"You don't know that for sure! Don't be hard on yourself Carlos...I have one more big question though.." he nervously stated.

"Well shoot. I've just told you the biggest secret of my life, I think I can tell you anything now."

"Well, here I go. Are we...gay?" he curiously said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

That's the question I've been playing back in my head for months. "I really don't know...Logan is the only guy I've ever felt like this for. I still like girls, but right now my mind and heart are set on Logan...What about you?" I replied hesitantly.

"Well I like girls...a lot. But I've only had these weird feeling for Kendall. I just realized that I'm madly in love with him. I'm...really not sure." he said. He looked more confused than ever. I was probably looking the same way.

"...What do we do now? Do we tell them?" I asked him.

"I don't know. What if they don't feel the same way? What if they end up hate us?" he responded.

"Well, we'll stll have eachother. And that's better than nothing. I think we should tell them. But I can't tell Logan now. I have a plan for how to tell him. I can't tell him just yet."

"I don't think I can wait much longer. He's gonna find out if I can't stop acting weird around him. I'm gonna go t-" James is interrupted by a loud door slam coming from the apartment's from door. We rush out to see who it was. We were shocked when we saw Kendall running towards his room crying.

* * *

**I wonder why Kendall's crying :O**

**Well I know, you don't :D**

**don't hate me.**


	6. Chapter 6

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Hi :D I bet you hated me for such a big cliff hanger. I even got a message saying "I hate you! Finish the next chapter now!" Well that motivated me. xP**

**SHORT CHAPTER. (ARRRGGGG)**

**I WROTE THIS FOR YOU AGENT UNICORN SMILEY FACE. GET WELL SOON!**

* * *

-Kendall's P.O.V.-

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I yelled. All my anger was towards Jo, holding back the tears that were starting to form. The pain in my heart was excruciating. Nothing can compare to this kind of pain. It's the pain of having someone you love break your heart.

"I'm sorry Kendall! I don't know what came over me! I was mad at you! It's all your fault! Why didn't you answer all my texts in the first placed? Just forgive me!" Jo angrily yelled back. She was practically begging when she said the last sentence.

"No Jo. We're done. Don't ever talk to me again!" That's when I finally let the tears start falling. I turned my back on the now crying Jo, _That's what you deserve you good for nothing cheater _I thought. I walked towards the elevators, but decided to take the stairs when I noticed the crowd starting to form, all in shock.

I quickly climbed, taking to steps at once. My face was covered in tears by the time I reached the door. I quickly opened it, surprised to find it unlocked. I slammed the door, and then remembered that Carlos and James were here, that's why the door was unlocked. I didn't care if they heard the door slam. They quickly came out of Carlos's room, watching me as I hurriedly walked towards my room.

I barged in, falling onto my bed. I put my face on my pillow and just sobbed. I didn't even noticed James had walked in until he was there sitting next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically.

Between sobs I stuttered "J-J-Jo...ch-ch-cheated...o-o-n...m-me."

"What?" James cried out.

* * *

-James's P.O.V.-

I don't think I've ever seen Kendall cry. So when I saw him run through with tear in his eyes, I really started to worry. "I need to go see what's wrong," I told Carlos who was also worried.

"Ok, I'll go find Logan or something. Find out what's wrong with him. Seeing him like this worries me," Carlos responded.

Carlos left the apartment while I went to go see what's wrong with Kendall. I was shocked when I walked in and saw him sobbing into his pillow. Seeing him in pain just made my heart ache. *I do love him* I thought.

I made my way across the room and sat next to him. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

I was shocked with what he told me. ""J-J-Jo...h-ch-cheated...o-o-n...m-me." At that point all I wanted to do was find her and give her what she deserved. A giant smack in the face. Even though I could never stoop that low to anyone. I first had to manage with the big problem at hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"She w-was mad-d w-when I d-didn't reply t-to any of her t-texts y-y-yesterday." he said through the sobs that were rattling through his body.

"That's it?" I was confused. "That's the only reason?"

"Y-yes. She s-said if she w-wasn't the p-p-priority. S-so w-when I w-went to l-look f-for her. Sh-she was doing it w-with Jet in h-her ap-partment." If it was possible, he seemed to sob even harder. I could've cried seeing him in so much pain, but I had to keep myself composed and get him over this.

"Listen Kendall. You're too good for her. Way too good. An if she did that to you, she didn't love you. Do you understand that?"

"Y-yes. Th-thanks James. Can I b-be alone f-for a while?" he asked.

"Um...ok. I guess..." I replied. I began to walk out of the room.

I was interrupted when I was about to open the door. "W-wait James! I-I ch-changed my m-mind. S-stay with m-me?" he pleadingly asked.

I felt my heart skip a beat with happiness. "Yes, of course I will."

* * *

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* yay for fluffyness! :D**

**I *finaaaalllly* got to this part. i wanna say...1/3 not yet 1/2 of the story done :D**

…**wanna do a Cogan one-shot. What do you think? Idk what to write about if I do. But I'll see….follow me on twitter "theyreallygone" for updates about stories and whatever **


	7. Chapter 7

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Almost didn't upload today :O**

**Don't hate me. Who read my Cargon one shot? If you haven't go read it! And review it.**

**As for this story, I have no idea why I cannot write in Kendall's P.O.V. Its hard for me. I prefer james and carlos. Im sorry for the short chapters lately biut I can't dedicate my time on writing on weekdays unlike fri-sun. I felt bad for kendall last chapter D:**

* * *

-James's P.O.V.-

We sat there on Kendall's bed for about half an hour. We had heard the front door open a few times, but no one ever came up into our room. _Thank God. I love this alone time, even if Kendall might not feel the same_, I thought to myself. We could hear the drowned out sound coming from the living room television and the sound of pots and pans being used in the kitchen. _Everyone must be home now_. _I wonder if they know we're in here..._

After another few minutes of absolute silence, only broken by Kendall's now quieter sobs, he finally started talking. "I think we should make an appearance. No one's seen us in a while. They might as well think we're dead."

I looked at him and chuckled as I replied. "Yeah, we're totally dead," I said sarcastically. "And yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Are you ok to go outside?" I cautiously waited for a reply.

He just stared at the floor for a few seconds then sighed. "To tell you the truth...no. It still hurts. I don't think I can get over this in a few minutes. My angers gone down a little bit though. I don't feel like punching a wall anymore...Well I do, but I can hold it in for a few minutes...Hey James?"

"What?" I ask him. I'm trying my best not to have my voice crack. It's tough to see Kendall talk like this. Of a pain that I had felt not so long ago. One he didn't know how to help Kendall with. It was killing him.

"Thanks. A lot." he says looking up at me.

I look at him a little confused. "Thanks for what? I haven't done anything."

"For everything. For talking to me, for helping me with this, and for sitting here for over half an hour with me while I cried onto you like a little five your-old who lost his puppy."

"Hey, don't mention it. We don't need another watery-eyed guy in the room. One is already too many." I said this and got a small laugh from Kendall.

"Shut up Jamie." he said. I thought he was mad until I saw the smile forming on his lips. It almost ruined the great feeling I got when I heard him say "Jamie".

"C'mon," I tell him, "let's go outside." And with that we both put on our bravest faces and walked towards the door. I look at him and quickly say. "Don't cry."

He punched my arm lightly and responded, "I'll try. If I do, imp dragging you back in here with me." He smiled at me and I did the same.

"Deal." Then we opened the door and walked out saying or "hellos" to everyone. When I got to Carlos I gave him a look saying "We need to talk later." He seemed to understand and nodded in response.

"Hey Kendall, how are you and Jo doing?" I heard Mrs. Knight say. I quickly turned to Kendall trying to hide my shocked face. Kendall's face seemed to redden a little bit when he heard what she had asked.

"Umm...I need to go pee." he said. _Kendall you have the most stupidest excuses in the world._ He then turns to me, grabs me by the wrist and drags me to our room. Even though Kendall was probably gonna burst into tears again, I loved the moment of physical contact we had.

As I predicted Kendall started crying again. But not as hysterically as before, just light sobs.

_This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

-Kendall's P.O.V.-

It's been a few days since I broke it off with Jo. I've cried. A lot. But James has been there the whole time. He was there to help me tell everyone. He was there when I couldn't sleep, he would come and sit on my bed till I dosed off. It's safe to say we both probably haven't gotten much sleep.

It's been about 4 days. I'm feeling a lot better. James apparently decided that I'm spending the day with him, "returning the favor," as James had put it. I had almost forgotten he had his heart broken not so long ago. _I haven't seen James sad at all, ever since we hung out at the bowling alley. I probably helped him forget the whole thing,_ he thought to himself. _He seems happier whenever we hang out. I wonder why..._

James comes walking into the room before I try to answer my own question. "Hey get out of bed, its eleven-thirty. Go get ready so we can go."

I groan, annoyed at having to get up. "Fine," I grumble. "Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. Call it payback." he said winking at me, a giant smile on his face.

"Now, I regret doing that. Let me go get ready."

"Ok, just hurry up. I can't wait!"

"You're getting me worried now. If you think it's fun, we're probably ending up at the mall shopping all day." I said. He had this hurt look on his face. He didn't notice I had seen it, so when I turned around he had a fake smile on his face. "I'm sorry James, I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry, it's ok Kendork. Just go get ready." He left the room so I could get changed and ready for the day. I pulled the first shirt I found from the closet, making sure it wasn't very wrinkled and put it on. I grabbed a pair of pants that were sitting on the end of my bed and got out of my pajamas. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do something to calm down the major mess of hair that seemed to tower over me.

The whole time I had my head thinking about where James was taking me. _I really hope its not a day at the mall..._

**

* * *

**

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* I get the feeling kendall does not like spending days at the mall. I have no idea where the heck they are going to "hang out" (im totally calling it a date in my head. Kendall just doesn't know it yet.) And for Agent Unicron SmileyFace, GET BETTER. I think im writing these chapters just for u! (well not really but you're the one telling me to keep writing every 5 mins.) and who tells me im a good writer. Please go gtell that to my english teacher. I dont see it.

So REVIEWWWW. Motivates me a lot! Especially the funny ones XD


	8. Chapter 8

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* LOOOONG CHAPTER XD YAAAAY! Sorry for the lack of update yesterday D:

**don't kill me. James is a little selfish in here….but I still love the chapter :D**

* * *

-James P.O.V.-

Today I'm taking Kendall to go see a scary movie today. He doesn't know it yet, if he did he would NOT be coming with me. He doesn't know that I know this, but Kendall is terrified about scary movies. He always puts on his bravest face, but I've known this since we were back in Minnesota in the eighth grade.

-Flashback-

_I was spending the night at Kendall's house with Carlos and James. School had just been dismissed for summer vacation a week ago and we all planned to sleep over at someone's house once a week. This week it was Kendall's turn. We usually stayed up watching late-night re-runs of old TV shows or playing videogames until our eyes were bloodshot and eyelids drooping with sleep. This week was a little different; Carlos had rented a scary movie to watch with everyone. He had said "Well this is gonna make us wakeup with wet sleeping bags."_

_I personally don't get scary movies or enjoy them, but if Carlos really wanted to watch it I wouldn't stand in his way. The movie itself wasn't actually pretty scary, it was only rated pg-13 but Kendall still said "I don't know if I can watch it. I have to ask my mom..."_

_He had gone to talk to his mom when Logan had asked me to go make popcorn. Since I wasn't very interested in watching the movie anyway I didn't mind going to make popcorn. I was right outside the kitchen when I heard Ms. Knight's and Kendall's voices coming out from down the hallway. "Don't worry Kendall," Ms. Knight had started, "I've already seen it with Katie, and she's six. She was scared, but I didn't think it was scary at all. Go watch it, or do you want to tell the boys about your fear of scary movies?"_

_I then heard Kendall sigh and say "Fine, but if I'm too scared I'm going to tell them I'm going to bed. PLEASE don't tell them Mom! They're going to think I'm a wimp."_

"_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now go out there before they start wondering where you are." Then Kendall came out of his mom's room reluctantly and turned white when he saw me. I pretended that I didn't hear the conversation he had just had with his mother. No matter how much I wanted to make fun of him._

_I decided to say something before too long so it wouldn't get awkward and he wouldn't have to ask questions. "Hey, where do you keep the popcorn?" I asked. His face then returned to its normal color, he smiled before telling me it was in the pantry._

_The movie turned out to be ok; there wasn't anything too scary or gruesome. I still kept my eye on Kendall though, he seemed to be terrified. Luckily no one else noticed the blonde boy discretely hiding himself when something scary was happening behind his pillow. I swear I heard Kendall shifting and moving around all night, he probably did not get any sleep for a few days._

-End Flashback-

I smiled remembering that night. I had decided to take him to see a scary movie so he could stop thinking about Jo. Also...I was a little selfish and was hoping he'd use me to protect himself from the scary scenes. _I hope he hasn't grown out of his fear for scary movies, _I thought to myself.

* * *

-Kendall's P.O.V.-

I was dressed and ready to go by the time James had said, "Ken, lets GOOOOOO!" James had been ready a while before me. That usually happens, he gets himself ready right after he wakes up, no matter what he's doing that day.

We quickly walked through the Palmwoods, going through the back doors to avoid a confrontation with Jo. I'm still not strong enough to not get angered whenever I hear her name or have to talk about her, having to see her face to face would be chaos. We quickly jumped into the Big Time Rush Mobile and got on our way. James still hadn't told me where we were going so I was a little nervous. _I really don't want to spend my day at the mall, _I thought.

"We're going to the movies," I heard James say. "No day at the mall. You're welcome."

I tried my best to hide my smile and sigh of content. _YES!_ I cooled myself down so I could reply. "Ok." It still came out more excited then I wanted, but James didn't seem to notice. We quickly pulled up to the cinema, it was the biggest in Los Angeles, and was usually packed with people. Today, being Tuesday, it was nearly empty.

We made our way to the ticket booth, there was only an elderly couple in front of us so this would go fast. Once it was our turn James said "Two tickets please."

The ticket lady then asked "For what movie?" I had realized that James hadn't told me what movie we were going to see. I got a little nervous but didn't say anything. James went up to the lady's ear and whispered something I didn't catch.

"Ok, second entrance to your left. Have a nice day."

We started to walk up the isle when I asked, "What was that about? What movie are we seeing?"

"It's a secret," he replied. "You'll see soon." We continued walking up the isle then turned left. Once we got to the second entrance my heart sank. I read the title over the doors and was already terrified. It's the scariest movie in theaters now. I quickly composed myself when I noticed James looking at me. He frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't tell him I was scared so I quickly replied, "Um...nothing. Just happy I'm seeing this...I've just wanted to see it for...uhh... a long time." I hope he didn't notice the crack in my voice when I talked. He just smiled and held open the door for me.

"You're welcome!" I walked in and saw that it was pretty much empty. _Good, _I thought, _no one will notice if I get scared. _We took our seats, sitting in the back row closest to the doors. I talked James into it, telling him in case the soda made me have used the bathroom.

We had quieted down once the lights dimmed and started to watch the movie. It was scare after scare right off the bat. I kept using James as a shield and covering my eyes. I didn't really care if he knew about my fear. All I know is that I now know why this is the scariest movie of the year, and that I felt much safer hiding behind James, even if it looked like I was a little girl.

* * *

-James P.O.V.-

I loved it. Everything about it. No, not the movie. I loved that Kendall would use me as a shield to protect himself. I did feel a little guilty though, making Kendall go through this. After a while, I finally decided to free Kendall from his misery. After all, he had me feeling like I was on cloud 9 for over half an hour. "Hey Kendall, call me a wimp or whatever, but I don't want to watch this anymore." I said, putting on my best scared tone.

He looked at me with eyes that said "THANK GOD." He looked at me and said "Sure, if you want." I noticed the happiness and excitement in his voice. We hurriedly left the theatre and made our way to the car. This so far has been the best day ever.

Kendall looked extremely relieved once we were back on the car. "You ok there Kendall? You seem pretty shaken up. I'm sorry for picking such a scary movie."

"Yeah, that was intense. I really REALLY don't like scary movies. I'm gonna have nightmares for days now. I'm sorry for using you like a scared little girl by the way..." he said apologetically.

"It's ok, it was funny. Well for me at least" I replied. "You seemed a lot less scared when you hid behind me. Anything to make you feel better."

"Thanks James...a lot."

* * *

-Kendall's P.O.V-

I felt so much better once we had left the movie theatre. James was right, being with him felt a lot safer. I had noticed how much I'd use him when I ever felt scared or worried. I looked back at the years I had known James. Whenever I was afraid, I'd always go to my Mom or James to calm myself down. Being with James felt...right. In so many ways. For comfort, or just when I needed someone to talk to. _I really like James for being always being there. Where would I be without him? I really love him. He's perfect. _I thought. _I really love him. _That thought kept replaying itself in my head. _In what way DO I love him?_

**

* * *

**

DUN DUN DUUUUN. :O

**I love this chapter XD**

**REVIEWWWW. Thinking of doing a spin-off story on this. A Cargon one. But only when I finish this story first. Well, like I said before, REVIEW. CLICK THE THINGIE DOWN THERE!**


	9. Chapter 9

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY D: Updating everyday is HARD. And maybe since i hardly got any reviews D: well another long-ish chapter. LONGER KENDALL P.O.V :D i feel so proud! And it has been decided there will be a spin-off. It's gonna be how Carlos tries to tell Logan that he loves him. I'm not starting that one until I finish this one. I'm about halfway done with this. Is it weird I've been listening to Avril Lavigne's "What The Hell" for writing this chapter and the last one? Helping the thought process. ;D**

* * *

-Kendall's P.O.V.-

Yesterday helped me take my mind off Jo. Instead I'm more confused than ever. I keep asking myself the same question over and over, _Do I love James? _I've been up in my room all morning and it's almost midday. When I didn't go eat breakfast, James came looking for me to ask if I was ok. I pretended to cough, and had told him that I wasn't feeling well. I didn't feel like going to the recording studio today, so I planned to stay home with this fake sickness.

I had told James to call Gustavo and Kelly and tell them I wasn't going. James went and did as I told. He came back and said, "Gustavo was pretty upset, but I talked him into letting you stay home for the day. I also told him I'd stay with you since Katie has commercial auditions all day with Ms. Knight, so they're gonna be out all day." _How am I going to fake sick if James wants to take care of me?_

I faked a few more coughs and said, in the scratchiest voice I could make, "You don't have to James. I can take care of myself. I don't wanna be a bother." I hoped this would make him change his mind. It didn't.

"But I want to take care of you. I still feel guilty about the whole movie yesterday. I'll do anything to make you feel better."

_I'd feel a lot better if you just left, _I thought. But it did mean a lot to me having James wanting to make me feel better. _I'll just have to do my best acting all day._ I faked a couple more coughs then replied, "Thanks James." Then the biggest smile came across his lips. I did my best to hide mine in my pillow. Seeing James happy just made me feel better, and yet much more confused.

The day was going by pretty easy. James had decided to make me chicken noodle soup from scratch. He nearly burnt down the kitchen, the pot was bubbling over and James started freaking out, he quickly put on oven mitts and carried the boiling pot over to the bathroom and threw all of contents into the bathtub. "James you're a genius," I said with heavy sarcasm from the makeshift bed James had made me on the couch so I could watch TV. "You do know there's cans of soup you can put in the microwave, right?"

"Yes I know, but I wanted to make it special," he said while frowning. I couldn't help but smile. I started laughing and he just looked at me. "What?" he asked.

"It's just the face you made, you looked so disappointed." I told him. "And you taking care of me is already extremely special. You're the only one who volunteered to take care of me. Thanks."

His face lit up when he heard this. "Gee, you're welcome Kendall," he said grinning. "You still up for eating some chicken soup?"

"No way. I don't trust you using the kitchen anymore. Order some pizza. I'm starving." I told him.

"But you're sick," he began to argue. "Pizza does not make sick people better."

"Well pizza makes ME feel better. C'mon pleeeeaaaaase?" I begged. I knew he'd crack and give me what I want, he always did.

"...Fine. Only 'cause I can't say 'No' to you." he said. He laughed when he saw me smile. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't kill yourself." he said while getting the keys to the Big Time Rush Mobile.

I chuckled and replied "I'll try not to. You do the same." James gave me this stupid look and left the apartment. _Good, _I thought, _Now I can put my plan in action._ I had been planning something to see if this would help with my confusion about this whole James business. I quickly got up and looked for James's favorite movie and put it in the DVD player.

James got back with the pizza in about half an hour. We quickly ate, eating the whole pizza in about fifteen minutes. Skipping breakfast had me starving. After eating, I went back to my makeshift bed and covered myself with all the blankets James had found. It was extremely hot being wrapped in them. "Hey James," I said, "I'm f-freezing." I started to make my teeth chatter for effect.

"But you have all the blankets in the whole apartment! How can you be cold? What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well, imp sick. Duh." I proceeded to press play on the DVD player remote and the movie started. "Come lay down with me, we can watch your favorite movie."

"I don't wanna get sick Kendall!" his face looked sad when he said this. _Yeah right, _I said in my mind.

"Don't worry, you won't get sick. And if you do I'll take care of you tomorrow. And you said, 'whatever to make you feel better' if I remember correctly. Now come lie down!" I jokingly argued. I got another smile from James as he came to lie down with me.

"It's burning under here Kendall. I don't understand how you're cold." he stated. I snuggled up closer to him and watched the movie in silence. I wasn't paying much attention. My mind was thinking at a hundred miles an hour. _I knew it, I do love him. _I thought. Being snuggled up to him made me feel like I was floating, it was the best feeling in the world. I got closer, James didn't seem to mind. _This is what perfect is,_ I thought.

* * *

-James' P.O.V.-

Yesterday at the movies does not compare to what's happening right now. Here I am, huddled under a bunch of blankets, watching my favorite movie, while the most amazing person in the world is snuggling up closer and closer to me. I wasn't paying much attention to the movie. My main focus was Kendall curled up against me, he kept yawning, each yawn coming less and less farther apart. After a few more minutes Kendall said, "Hey James, ima take a nap, ok?"

I replied, "Sure, I'll turn off the movie and finish watching it in my room." I was about to get up to leave when Kendall grabbed my hand. My heart jumped up out of my chest when I felt it.

"You don't have to leave. It's ok if you stay here. I'd feel much better and its really comfortable." he said. I nodded in response. _Was Kendall blushing? _I looked at him to make sure. His face had the slightest bit of red around his cheeks. I did my best to hide my own blush, and got back into my previous position. A few minutes later, Kendall had fallen asleep and his head had turned and now lay resting on my shoulder. _I will never forget this as long as I live, _I thought. After another few minutes of watching the movie and the sleeping Kendall, all the food I ate was taking effect and I started getting sleepy too.

I repositioned myself into a more comfortable position and laid my head against Kendall's and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* MORE FLUFFYNESS :D

**and does pizza have some magical powers that make you love someone? O.o**

**I'm getting that re-occurring thought :)**

**I have no idea what's gonna happen next. Stupid writer's block -.-**

**REVIEW PLEEEAAAAAASE :D**


	10. Chapter 10

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* Well ths WAS going to be the last chapter. But i wrote so much in Jame's p.o.v. that i felt the need to upload it since i didn't upload for 3 days. Don;t worry im not dead. just REALLY busy. I forgot to thank my other co-writer for help with the last chapter, thanks dimples ;D**

**so, here's the end part 1.**

* * *

-James' P.O.V-

_That's it, I need to tell him. Now. _

I had woken up early and was silently thinking to myself. It's been a week since I took Kendall to the movies. We haven't been separated since then. Kendall seems to have gotten much better. Ever since the movie night, Kendall hasn't randomly started crying or whimpering anymore. We both get sleep throughout the night, he's stopped getting mad whenever Gustavo yells at him to sing and dance better or to stop daydreaming, which Kendall seems to have been doing a lot of lately. _Why is he all think-y all of a sudden?_ I've decided that he's ready for me to tell him the truth. I've been putting it all off since I found out about Jo cheating on Kendall, but then decided to tell him after the whole "sick" incident.

_He totally wasn't sick. Kendall NEVER gets sick, _I had thought. _What was that whole "I'm cold" business? It was like a hundred degrees in there...What if he just wanted me there with him? _All these thoughts had plagued my head after that day. I needed to tell him, and today was the day.

I got up and got ready for the day. I quickly changed out of my pajamas, making sure Kendall was still asleep. Last time I changed in front of him he teased me saying he'd take pictures and post them on the Internet. After changing I went into the connected bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I got out, Kendall was starting to stir. _He'll be up in a few,_ I thought. I wasn't going to tell him now; I had a plan all thought up on how to tell him. I left the room when I heard Mrs. Knight calling us to breakfast. Once I left the room, the smell of eggs and bacon was in the air. I took my usual seat, but then got up after I changed my mind. _Ima let Carlos have some fun and take Logan's seat. _I took my seat on Logan's chair and said good morning to Mrs. Knight.

"Morning Sweetheart. Well looks like someone's got plan's if they're ready so early. You go know its Saturday, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know. I do have something planned." I replied.

"Aren't you going to tell me then?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No offense Mrs. Knight, but this is kind of private..." I trailed off.

"Well you teenagers do need some privacy, I won't mind not knowing," she said understandingly. Just then Carlos and Logan emerged from their room. Logan seemed a little confused when he saw me sitting in his seat. He was about to take Kendall's so I quickly rested my feet on it. Logan was about to argue but his hunger and grogginess got the best of him and went to go sit next to Carlos. I looked at Carlos and got a quick smile. I smiled back and winked. "You owe me, "I mouthed. He nodded in response.

After about 10 minutes after Mrs. Knight had finished cooking, Kendall and Katie both came out of their rooms at the same time. They tend to do that. Kendall sat down and looked at me a little confused, I was about to ask why he was staring until I remembered I wasn't in my usual seat. As I ate I had to fight to keep my eyes away from him, I'd take a quick glance once in a while and I'd always see him looking at me too. I was starting to get a little nervous, about telling him. I quickly shook off those feelings and told myself to proceed with the plan.

Once everyone was done eating, Kendall went back into the room to get ready for the day. Carlos and Logan went to do the same. I sat in the living room with Katie watching Saturday morning cartoons. Katie planned to stay in the apartment, watching cartoons, in her pajamas all day. I laughed and remember when the four of us guys would do that after a day of staying up half the night. "You need friends," I told her, "that way you won't be up here all alone all day."

"Want to stay with me then? You have to go get back in your pajamas so we can do it right though." She asked.

"No, I actually have something I have to do today. Maybe next week?" I said in reply.

"Ok!" she said happily in response.

After a few minutes, I decided it was time to get my plan in action. I walked into mine and Kendall's room, Kendall was in the shower so I walked over to his bed and placed a note on his bed. The note read:

*Meet me on the roof.

-James*

I then proceeded to leave the apartment and go to the rooftop. Before I left I went to find Carlos. Once I found him going down the swirly slide I said, "I'm telling him."

He replied, "Good luck." And have me a pat on the back. After this quick exchange I finally left the apartment and took the employee stairs up to the roof. It was off-limits but Bitters never ever went up there. Once I got there I leaned against one of the industrial sized air-conditioner and waited. I looked up and noticed the sky was extremely dark. *Kendall better hurry up before it starts raining.*

After a couple of minutes I grew tired of just standing there so I made my way to the ledge facing the Palmwoods pool. No one could see me in the secluded spot, I know because we've used it as a look out during the Prank-a-thon.

What I saw happening down by the pool made me feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I saw Jo and Kendall hugging. This made fall the floor and burst into tears.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUN. Now you probably hate me for this ending. Writing the next chapter as we speak! ...sorta! and im putting off the Spin Off for a while. I have some other ideas i weant to explore.**


	11. Chapter 11

***AUTHOR'S NOTE* IM SOOOOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES DX**

**-Feels like failure- I am not gonna stop writing till I finish this story! And even better since it's Valentine's Day :D so...happy Valentine's day everyone! (More like "Kame(s)"ntine ;D)**

* * *

-Kendall's P.O.V-

I was surprised when I walked out of the bathroom to find a note on my pillow. I walked over and picked it up. "Meet me on the roof. -James" it read. _What would James want to do on the roof? _I thought. I walked out of the room a little confused. I went looking for Carlos and Logan to see if they knew what this roof meeting was about. I looked through the apartment, but I couldn't find either of them. _They're probably by the pool. James can wait. I hate surprises._

I left the apartment and made my way down to the lobby. I scanned through it, not seeing either of my best friends I walked outside. I quickly spotted them sitting in their usual seats by the pool. I walked over and was about to ask them when out of nowhere Jo comes running towards me.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IM SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU KENDALL" she yelled in hysterics. She threw herself at me and nearly suffocated me in an extremely uncomfortable hug. I looked at the guys and nodded towards her. They got the message and helped get her off of me. "STOP TOUCHING ME! LET GO! KENDALL I LOVE YOU!" She yelled, spazzing out.

I looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "I love someone else. Don't talk to me ever again." That was the first time I said it out loud and it felt...right. I turned my back on Jo and looked at Carlos and Logan. Logan had this weird, shocked expression while Carlos just had a mischievous smile. _OH MY GOD DOES HE KNOW? _I quickly put that thought of my mind. It was impossible for him to know. "Do you guys know why James wants to see me on the roof?" I finally asked. They looked at me and just shook their heads in confusion. "Ok then," I replied a little disappointed.

I decided to just go and not care about whatever was going to happen. _I hate not knowing. _I made my way back inside and quickly slid inside the "Employees Only" staircase when no one was looking. I was a little nervous so I took the steps two at a time. I laughed remembering how Carlo would end up tripping of he tried doing this. Once I reached the door that had "Roof" written in red letters, I opened it and walked outside. It had startled to drizzle and was steadily becoming harder.

I continued outside and started looking for James. I couldn't find him and was about to give up and go back inside when I heard sobs. "JAMES!" I yelled after I noticed him crunched up by the air-conditioner. "James what's wrong? Why are you out here in the rain without a jacket? James, talk to me!" I demanded. I quickly took off my jacket and threw it over James and took him inside the staircase.

"J-just g-go away-y. G-go back t-to your st-stupid g-g-girlfriend Jo!" he stammered. I can hear the anger in his voice, but also I noticed heavy sadness. I looked at him confused.

"Me and Jo broke up, do you not remember? I was all emotional and sad. Are you ok? Tell me what's bothering you!" I demanded more strongly. His mouth kept opening and closing, trying to form words. I couldn't tell if it was due to the coldness or being scared. "Tell me."

"I love you ok! I love you! There! Now leave me alone! J-just hate m-me and l-leave!" he said, sobbing even harder. I was shocked to say the least. I didn't know if I should be mad for being yelled at and him thinking I hate him, or happy that he feels the same way.

I was choking, trying to get words out. "J-James," was all I could stammer. Then James got up and marched off back outside. He was crying even more, after a few seconds of making up my mind, I got up and went after him. I pulled him into a hug and heard him gasp.

"W-what are y-you doing?" he asked, still sobbing a little.

"I love you too James, a lot. Don't ever say I hate you." I responded.

"Y-you d-do?" he asked. He had quit sobbing, but his breathing still hadn't gone back to normal.

"Yes, now shut up and just kiss me already," I demanded with a smile on my face. I took hold of James chin and pulled it down towards me. When our lips met, it felt like the world had stopped. Right now it was just me and James. The rain seemed to have vanished and butterflies had begun to fill my stomach. After a few seconds we pulled apart to catch our breath.

"I love you Ken," James said.

"I love you too Jamie," I stated. "Why have Jo when I can have you?"

James's whole face seemed to brighten when I said that. And then I knew that from then on everything would be perfect.

**

* * *

**

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* YAAAAAAY XD They're happy :D Glad the story is finished :) But sad at the same time D: Message of the story, love whoever you want. Nothing wrong with that. And you don't know if you don't try. Have a happy valentine's day! Spread love to that "special someone" and to your friends and family! Holiday of love, you don't have to love just one person :) And im planning to do new stories, but right lots of chapters before uploading so i always have something to upload on a regular basis :)


End file.
